The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which I refer to as Taylor 14L22, of a yellow fleshed, cling stone fruit, attractive in appearance, maturing in the early season period, which was developed from a continued fruit breeding program.
This invention was derived from an ongoing fruit breeding to improve nectarines in regard to consumer quality and market acceptability.
The development was the result of flowers of the big Jim variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,021) being emasculated and pollinated with pollen from an early maturing variety obtained from earlier hybridizing work known as 4K14A. Seeds produced by this method were stratified and grown to a height of about 18 inches. These seedlings were then bud grafted into dehorned orchard trees in the experimental orchard of Ito Packing Co., Reedley, Calif., and tested under the variety number of 14L22.
The instant variety, developed through the above described method, was selected because of its excellent eating quality. The novel nectarine of the present invention has a much more attractive deep red color and larger size than other varieties ripening at the same period.